


Someday

by 2nerd4this



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, Does that make sense?, Sad times, Song fic, anyway, except that they do, hopeful ending though, kind of, none of the characters play a major role
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2nerd4this/pseuds/2nerd4this
Summary: “Someday, life will be fairer. Need will be rarer. Greed will not pay.”History repeats itself, and the Queens must mourn the fact that nothing every truly changes.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosly off the song "Someday" from The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Studio Cast Recording)
> 
> If you have never listened to that musical, I highly recomend it. If you listen to any song at all, though, listen to 'Someday'. Please. It's beautiful.
> 
> Anyway... enjoy!

_ “I used to believe, in the days I was naive, that I’d live to see a day of justice dawn. And though I will die long before that morning comes, I’ll die while believing still- it will come when I am gone.”  _

Five hundred years ago, six women came to terms with their inevitable death. 

Two were alone in a cold, damp cell. Four lay in their bedchambers, servants flitting in and out as they tried to make their last moments as comfortable as possible. All six sat and pondered the eternal, endless questions that death brought. They were able to find no answers. 

Some were leaving behind their children, many of whom they had not yet met or had not seen in years. Some were just children themselves. A few had lived full lives. Others had barely started. All of them, though, would claim that they were ready.

To leave behind a cruel and merciless world was not that difficult. Life had not been kind to these six women, and death, whatever it was, had to be better than this. 

That was why, as the moment of reckoning approached, the fear and despair faded and replaced by hope. Dreams. A belief in something better. The belief that wherever they were going, they would be peaceful and content. The belief that the world they left behind no longer concerned them. The belief that their children were guaranteed a better life than they.

And these beliefs, unfortunately, were wrong.

For they never found out where humans go after death. While billions of people before them got to live out eternity somewhere else- heaven or hell, everything or nothing- these women did not get that chance. 

For the world they left behind would come back to haunt them, as they came back to haunt it. The great escape of death was a myth, at least for them, as they woke up and were once more thrown into the inescapable whirlwind of life.

For their children suffered as well, at the hands of the same people who made them suffer. The world they lived in was no better than it was before, and there was nothing their mothers could do about it.

There was nothing any of them could do about it. All they could do is wish the naive wish that someday, everything would be better. 

  
  


_ “Someday, when we are wiser, when the world’s older, when we have learned- I pray someday we may yet live to live and let live.” _

  
  


Five hundred years later, they awoke to a world drastically different from their own, yet eerily similar in so many ways.

Looking back, they could see how they had been foolish, to hope that one day everything would change. Because no matter how much society progressed, no matter the technological inventions or ethical advancement- some things stayed the same forever. 

There would always be greedy, self-centered, power-hungry, corrupt leaders. There would always be men who took advantage of the women in their life. There would always be those who stepped on others to rise to the top. 

Those who used religion for their own nefarious purposes, tainting holy ideas with their words.

Those who lied and scorned others just so they could be seen as blameless.

Those who claimed to love just to take advantage of the vulnerable.

Those who would never be satisfied and put others down just to further themselves.

Those who hurt the innocent in unimaginable ways, and then put the blame on them.

Those who would not listen to any ideas other than their own, and attacked those different from them. 

Those who went through friends and lovers like they were disposable, eager to throw them away when they were no longer useful.

_ “Someday, life will be fairer. Need will be rarer. Greed will not pay.” _

The pain of going through life, dying in excruciating manners, and enduring hardships that no one should ever have to endure, only to do it all again- it is indescribable.

Every child starts off believing that the world is a good place. Somewhere along the way, whether it is their first conscious thought or their first true heartbreak, decades later, they learn that this is not true. 

There are good people, yes, and good moments, of course, but the world is not made for those who are charitable and kind. It is made for the greedy and the cruel, those who care for no one but themselves, and there is nothing anyone can do about it. 

This realization is agonizing. The truth of the matter is that it is horribly unfair, that good people fight every day for justice and peace and a better future, when it is all for naught. 

No matter how hard a person works, there is always more suffering. No one person- no six people either- is able to help everyone. 

But people still hope. They still say ‘Someday. Eventually, everything will be alright.’. They strive and toil for a good future for their descendents. 

And for most people, they die, and can do nothing but hope. They have no more power over the mortal realm. Their work there is done. And, according to some beliefs, they will never know if their work paid off. 

But that is the unfortunate thing about reincarnation. 

All that this new life brings is proof that it didn’t get better. Their work did not pay off, and their work here is not done. 

The world is still a cesspool for hatred and jealousy and all sorts of horrible things and horrible people. A breeding ground for tyrannical rulers and murderers and abusers.

And it will be until the end of time.

_ “Godspeed, this new millennium on its way, let it come someday.” _

Hopelessness. Guilt. Despair. Anger. Jealousy. 

The six wives of Henry VIII felt all of this and more after their reincarnation. 

Hopelessness, for their doomed existence. 

Guilt, at their inability to change everything.

Despair, at the raw unfairness of their situation.

Anger, at the world, at God, and those who had wronged them.

Jealousy, for those who were allowed to rest in peace.

The realization that their previous dreams were never going to come true, that the future just held more of the past, that history simply repeats itself- it was heartbreaking.

The six spend many days, both separately and together, mulling over these ideas. Mourning the loss of their naive hope. Sometimes they would spend hours scrolling through the news, looking at all the terrible things still going on in the world.

On some levels, it seemed worse than their previous lives. While they recognized that this was probably the product of increasing communication and the ability to mass produce the news, it still seemed unendingly overwhelming. 

Sometimes they would watch documentaries that would speak of how ‘society has progressed so far, and we are much luckier than our ancestors’ and then laugh at how sickeningly inaccurate it was. 

Sometimes they would spend hours searching for charities and programs they could be involved in to help their community, just so they felt less powerless, just so they can give someone else the hope for a better life that they don’t have anymore. 

But most days, they would just spend a few minutes grieving. Reflecting on the time that they were able to be more naive and carefree, believing that one day everything would be alright. That someday, the world will be made for people who are good. That someday, they would be able to watch their descendents thrive. That someday, they would be at peace. 

_ “When the world’s older, when things have changed. Someday these dreams all will be real. Till then we’ll wish upon the moon.” _

And so, they no longer wished for a better day. They no longer dreamed naive dreams of change and betterment and revolution. 

And in the back of their minds, there was always that crippling anxiety, with the knowledge that another five hundred years would not change anything. That the next generation, and the one after that, and so on and so forth- they would fight the same battles and the same villains, struggle the same struggles and come to the same conclusions.

But, at the same time, they never stopped hoping.

After a while, the powerless feeling turned to one of determination. They might not be able to make a perfect world for the future, but they could still make a change. 

And maybe, just maybe, this second life was not meant to be miserable. Perhaps it was an opportunity- to make the world better, but not perfect. To help one person at a time. To change what they could.

They wouldn’t kid themselves- the future is never going to be perfect. But it could always be better. The future isn’t hopeless.

  
  


_ “One day. Someday... soon.” _

**Author's Note:**

> I recognize that this work is drastically different from what I usually write, but I have been thinking about this a lot lately, so here we are. I hope you still enjoyed it, even though it was a bit odd. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
